


Cuando Nadie Nos Ve

by Desipz, Jean_30



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, Morrilla
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desipz/pseuds/Desipz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_30/pseuds/Jean_30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué esas miradas cuando piensan que nadie las ve? ¿ Por qué esos tuits misteriosos en los que tienen tantas similitudes? ¿ Por qué no salen juntas en más fotos? ¿ Por qué les es tan difícil hablar de SwanQueen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mejor que un Cuento de Hadas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Somos dos escritoras que shipean SwanQueen pero también tenemos un gran amor a Morrilla , amamos a Lana y Jen y quisimos escribir un fic en el que exponemos nuestras teorías Morrilla sabemos que no hay muchos fics en español por lo que nos atrevimos a publicar el fic por este medio.
> 
> El fic se sitúa al final de la segunda temporada antes del segundo Comic- Con , el cuál es el "tiempo real" también presentamos flashbacks que tienen nuestras chicas al recordar ciertas situaciones.
> 
> Esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndolo. Con este fic no tenemos intención de lastimar a nadie por lo que se requiere discreción.

Capítulo 1: Mejor que un cuento de hadas

 

-Buenos días a todos – dijo Eddy.

Un gruñido colectivo se escuchó como respuesta, Adam rió mientras miraba al resto sentado a su lado. 

-Lo sé, se preguntarán por qué en un día especialmente frío como hoy los he convocado, pues hay novedades, espero hayan traído sus calentadores – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. 

-Eddyyyy – se quejó Ginny, los demás rieron excepto Jennifer que resopló aire como un gesto de cansancio, no era un buen día.

-Está bien, está bien, iré al grano como saben el éxito del show se debe tanto al cast como a las decisiones que se toman en el desarrollo de la historia, todo se conjuga con el trabajo en equipo desde el asistente, los maquilladores  
hasta los cameraman, los efectos especiales, ustedes y nosotros- dijo mirando a cada una de las caras que lo observaban desde sus asientos en la gran mesa - el público es nuestro jurado principal y ellos deciden la suerte de nuestras cabezas por lo que hay que mantenerlos entretenidos y aunque no tan satisfechos, a la expectativa ¿Cómo hacemos eso? Pues innovando constantemente, por lo que cada elemento en este gran grupo de profesionales debe tener la capacidad de adaptarse a los cambios…- 

-Ya dilo ¿quién va a morir? – Interrumpió Josh, los demás rieron. 

-No, no, eso prefiero dejarlo para la próxima reunión – Josh pasó saliva y Colin a su lado contuvo una risa – hoy hablaremos de los nuevos plots que se vienen en la tercera temporada, habrá novedades, nueva locación, nuevos misterios, nuevos personajes invitados y una nueva adición, al parecer, permanente al equipo- Esto aumentó la curiosidad de todos. 

-¿Nueva víctima? – dijo Colin con una sonrisa pícara haciendo reír a todos. 

-Bueno si ya cambiaste tus preferencias sexuales, es muy posible- intervino Adam haciendo que Colin frunza el ceño divertidamente. 

-¿Es hombre? – Michael preguntó sorprendido, sentado al lado de Colin. 

-Sí, es hombre – dijo Eddy – pero calma, ya llegaremos a ese punto, primero les hablaré de lo que tenemos preparado para la tercera temporada. 

-Vamos chicos, díganlo que todos lo queremos saber ya – pidió Lana ansiosa, Jennifer la miró fugazmente para luego fijar su mirada en sus manos sobre la mesa. 

-A eso vamos Lana, ya estamos en el final de la segunda temporada, sólo faltan algunas escenas para grabar y sé que el hiato se va a pasar muy rápido, y tenemos poco tiempo para comenzar con la nueva, aquí les explicamos los puntos - le respondió Eddy- ¿Adam? - llamó a su similar. 

Eddy cogió un puntero y aparecieron unas diapositivas con bosquejos en el ecrán. Adam se puso de pie junto a él y  
comenzó a explicarles. 

-Ahora que Henry ha sido secuestrado por Greg y Tamara , todos se unirán para salvarlo por lo que el spot publicitario será : "SaveHenry" , ya sea en Twitter , Facebook , Youtube , Instagram , Whastapp , no me importa , eso será lo primero que escribirán . Tenemos que hacerle saber al público qué es lo que viene, es simple y todos se acordarán. 

-Entonces SaveHenry hasta en la sopa – dijo Bobby 

-Sí, en lugar de “Bobby” en Starbucks te llamarán “Save Henry” – bromeó Emilie haciendo reír a todos.

-No es una mala idea – dijo Eddy pensativo. 

-Ni lo sueñes – le respondió Bobby, todos rieron de nuevo. 

-No se desconcentren – Adam siguió – y como sabemos en el episodio final, Henry es llevado a Neverland, donde será la locación principal en la primera mitad de la temporada. 

-Ohh yo no iré – dijo triste Emilie. 

-Descuida no creo que nos envidies cuando nos veas devorados por los bichos- comentó Ginny consolándola.

-Tienes razón, además seré la nueva alcadesa de Storybrooke.

-¡JA! Ya quisieras – soltó Lana con una risa sarcástica. 

-Disculpe Madam Mayor, pero usted está ocupada buscando a su hijo en Neverland, no tiene tiempo para esas cosas - bromeó Emilie que estaba sentada a su lado. 

-¿Puedo arrancarle el corazón antes de irnos? – le preguntó a Adam y Eddy señalando a Emilie, quien le dio un ligero empujón. 

-¡Hey! – se quejó Emilie haciendo reír a los demás, excepto a Jennifer quien contuvo su sonrisa, odiaba tener que actuar así, pero su maldito orgullo se lo demandaba. 

-A ver niños si me escuchan por favor – habló Adam haciendo calmar a todos – el set está siendo preparado ya, y dentro de pocos días comenzaremos con las grabaciones, también vienen las fotos promocionales que serán en tres semanas y las entrevistas, recuerdan el spot… 

-SaveHenry – dijeron todos en unísono. 

-Así me gusta.- dijo satisfecho Adam. 

-Ahora vamos con los personajes – dijo Eddy – todos quieren saber quién está detrás de los planes de Greg y Tamara. 

-¡Sí! ¿Quién es? ¿El lobo feroz?- preguntó Josh. 

-No, Meghan ya tiene otro show – dijo Ginny secándose lágrimas invisibles. 

-¡Ah cierto! Nunca me acostumbro a la idea de Ruby como el lobo feroz y la caperucita roja al mismo tiempo. 

-¿¿Cierto no??- le contestó, Jennifer rodó los ojos. 

-¡Chicos! ¡Basta! Quiero saber lo que tiene que decir Adam- intervino molesta  
la rubia. 

 

-Grumpy Jen- murmuró Ginny a quien le mandó una mirada sucia. 

-Ahora si me dejan continuar si no quieren que los mande a ensayar en el bosque de afuera- todos se callaron – bien, en la primera parte de la temporada tendremos como villano a Peter Pan y a los niños perdidos, en el lado de los héroes, como aliadas tendremos a Tinkerbell y Ariel, la sirenita, tal vez otro personaje del fondo del mar haga  
aparición –sonríe y mira a Lana quien levantó una ceja sospechosa. 

No era un secreto para nadie que el sueño de la morena era representar a Úrsula y al parecer los productores le cumplirían su sueño. Una de las ventajas de ser la favorita de la producción. 

-Ya en la segunda mitad aparecerá Robin Hood, Lumiere, Rapunzel y un personaje muy interesante de Oz, que tendrá lazos familiares con uno de los personajes principales y será determinante, pero eso queda para otra reunión con detalles más precisos - en ese momento hubo algunos murmullos y todos se miraron con curiosidad, sin embargo, ninguno preguntó nada al respecto, sabían que Eddy ni Adam responderían, ya que les gustaba mantener el misterio - de todas maneras dentro de unas semanas, lo descubrirían al leer el guión. 

 

Después de algunos anuncios como los lugares en que se rodaría la nueva temporada y los eventos a los que debían asistir, Adam al terminar una llamada les comunicó que el actor que haría de Hood ya se encontraba en  
los estudios y era una ocasión perfecta para presentárselo. 

-Sólo es un actor más, no entiendo la prisa de presentárnoslo justo hoy. Tengo un vuelo a Los Ángeles dentro de dos horas- se quejó Jen al mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que habían transcurrido tres horas desde que había llegado, era fin de semana y tenía una cena con su hermana, Ava se había quedado con ella toda la semana y las extrañaba a las dos, además era necesario despejar su mente aunque sea hasta el lunes, se suponía que la reunión sólo tomaría una hora. 

-Al parecer alguien no ha tenido sexo últimamente- dijo Emilie de forma cantarina al guiñarle un ojo a la rubia.

-Así es, ¿te ofreces? - las cejas de Emilie subieron hasta la mitad de su frente. 

-¡Uh! Yo apoyo eso- bromeó Michael, haciendo reír a Colin y Josh, Lana no estaba nada contenta con la broma. 

-Hagan silencio. Y contestando a tu pregunta Jen, es necesario que lo conozcan, porque él será la nueva adición al cast – agregó Adam. 

-¿Robin Hood? ¿Y bajo qué circunstancias?- se extrañó Jen.

-Como el nuevo interés amoroso de Regina- en la sala se oyó una exclamación de sorpresa colectiva, Jen quedó en silencio por un momento. 

-¡¡Poooooor fin!! Regina ya necesitaba un poco de amor - dijo risueña Ginny - ¿Y con Robin Hood? ¡Súper sexy! Los shipeo totalmente. 

Lana se había sorprendido ante tal noticia ¿Regina y un nuevo amor? Eso sonaba raro para ella, Regina apenas se redimía con Henry, intentaba ganarse el amor y la confianza de su hijo ¿Estaba lista para un hombre en su vida? 

Miró al frente y se encontró con la mirada desconcertada de Jennifer. 

"Mmh interesante, no le gusta para nada, eso es para que no diga que no le importa nada de lo que yo haga"- pensó, Emilie la sacó de su estado de concentración. 

-Esperen, pero al actor ya lo conocemos, Robin Hood quiso rescatarme cuando estaba cautiva en el castillo de Rumpel. 

-¡Oh cierto! Estuve a punto de matarlo, Regina debe agradecerme por no hacerlo- dijo Bobby con una sonrisa de sabelotodo mirando a Lana. 

-Wow Rumpel ,gracias por tirarte a mi madre, volverme malvada con magia, mandar un dementor para tragarse mi alma y no matar a mi nuevo novio.- le respondió Lana con sarcasmo haciéndole soltar una carcajada. 

La broma de Lana hizo que el estómago de Jen se contrajera y sus pupilas se dilataran, no sólo tendría que soportar que Lana estuviera en los brazos de Fred, sino también en los del nuevo actor. Sabía los estragos que eso le causaría a su mente y a su corazón. 

-Lindas palabras Lana - interrumpió Eddy - pero no, el actor anterior ha sido reemplazado, no se mantuvo el contrato con él por...problemas con su agenda. 

 

-  
¿Entonces quién será? ¿Lo conocemos? - pregunto ansiosa Ginny, Jennifer la miró  
de lado con furia. 

 

-Averígüenlo ustedes mismos - dijo Adam señalando a la puerta por donde entraba el susodicho, todos dirigieron su mirada al individuo, que caminaba sonriente y seguro, saludando con la mano y terminó situándose al lado de Adam y Eddy, Jennifer no lo podía creer, lo reconocía, el actor apenas había formado parte de producciones mediocres y de poco éxito, su rabia solo creció cuando vio a Lana sonreír. 

-Les presentamos a Sean McGuire, algunos de ustedes quizá lo conozcan y los que no pues aquí lo tienen, con ustedes: Robin Hood, señores. 

-Hola, mucho gusto, gracias por recibirme- dijo Sean amablemente y dejando notar su acento. 

-¡Genial, otro más al club de los acentos! - dijo emocionada Emilie. 

-Bienvenido al club, compañero - dijo Colin. 

-Gracias- dijo riendo Sean- será todo un honor- haciendo que Jen haga rodar los ojos, el tipo desde ya le caía mal. 

-Oh Sean, bienvenido al show, aquí todos lo pasamos bien así vivamos a veinte grados bajo cero - dijo Ginny- y por cierto harás una bella pareja con Lana, no puedo esperar a verlos juntos en pantalla.- Ginny estaba fangirleando y era tan estúpidamente ridículo, Jen no iba a esperar, la iba a estrangular para que se calle. 

-Gracias, yo tampoco puedo esperar, Lana, disculpa el atrevimiento pero no pensé que podrías ser más bella, y aun así lo eres. 

Lana se sorprendió por el cumplido y a Jen le hirvió la sangre, cambio de planes, lo estrangularía a él, o lo golpearía hasta matarlo con el cadáver de Ginny. 

 

-Gracias Sean, bienvenido y como equipo estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que  
desees - dijo Lana. 

 

“Siempre la amable y correcta Lana” - pensó Jen al hacer una mueca, aquella situación estaba crispando totalmente sus nervios. 

-¿Entonces otro ladrón al equipo? Emma y Neal deberían darle la bienvenida al club - agregó Colin sonriendo, queriendo ver la reacción de la rubia, quien sólo lo miró y sonrío forzadamente, ¡Cómo estaba disfrutando de la tensión el pirata! Jen a este punto quería cometer genocidio. 

-¡Bienvenido colega! Nos reunimos los domingos de fútbol, estás invitado - intervino Michael. 

-El club de los acentos se reúne los viernes en un bar escocés- dijo bromeando Bobby- bienvenido, intentaré no asesinarte en esta temporada – terminó, haciendo reír a Sean.

 

Todos habían dicho algo, menos Jen. 

-¡Gracias! Porque quiero vivir para ser el salvador de nuestra Reina - comentó mirando a Lana con una sonrisa.

-¡Wow! Espera - Jen no se pudo contener - ya existe una salvadora y es Emma. 

-Bueno sí, pero Emma debe estar ocupada con Neal y Hook.- le respondió rápidamente Sean. 

-En ese caso Henry sería su salvador - todos veían atónitos el intercambio entre los dos, y el aparente disconfort de Jennifer se hacía muy notorio, Lana rogaba que se comporte por una vez en su vida. 

-Pero Sean ha mencionado algo interesante- intervino Adam- Regina de alguna manera tiene que comenzar a respetar a Robin, y él debe ganar su afecto, me imagino que en algún momento tendrá que salvarla- Jennifer quiso responder pero Eddy se adelantó. 

-Además Regina y Robin tienen historias similares, ambos han perdido a sus amores. 

-¡Nooo! ¿¿Murió su esposa?? - preguntó Emilie triste. 

-Sí, pero quedó su hijo Roland- le contestó Eddy. 

-No me digan que piensan reemplazar a Henry por Roland, Regina nunca haría eso, además si estamos hablando de similitudes, Emma también perdió a su amor al igual que Regina. 

-Neal sigue vivo - dijo cantando Michael. 

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que las dos perdieron algo igual - le respondió Jen sin mirarlo, adoraba a Michael pero tenía toda la rabia contenida. 

-Emma tiene a Henry, podría ser genial que Roland se compenetre con Regina - insistió Sean. 

-Jennifer tiene razón - de pronto todas las miradas se posaron sobre Lana, Jen la miró bastante sorprendida, después de la discusión que habían tenido no pensó que se pusiera de su parte, pero aquí estaba Lana, intentando hacer explotar su corazón como de costumbre - Henry es una parte esencial en la vida de Regina, y ella nunca lo reemplazaría. Por él cambió, por él se redimió, no sería justo que después de todo eso intenten reemplazarlo con otro niño. 

-Está bien, calma, no nos apresuremos, primero tenemos que presentar a Hood como el alma gemela de Regina -dijo Adam. 

"Mátenme" - pensó Jen. 

-Por cierto, se viene el beso entre Hook y Emma. 

-No me digas - dijo Jen con sarcasmo- no lo veía venir... 

Lana no quiso que eso le afectara, pero lo hizo, ver a Jen besar a Colin, definitivamente ese domingo no vería Once.

-¡Excelente! Ya era hora amor - bromeó Colin mirando a Jen y moviendo las cejas, ella solo río levemente, y miró a Lana que fingió leer algo en su celular. 

-Sabemos que los "ships" son muy importantes, la mayoría de la fandom gira entorno a ellos, por lo que debemos promocionarlos - mencionó Adam- Ginny, quiero que me ayudes a promocionar Captain Swan, toma fotos y cuélgalas en Twitter, que sea sutil, no muy evidente. 

-Eso haré, tengo miles de ideas - comentó Ginny con una risita y tomando su  
celular. 

 

-No olvides promocionar Snowing también, habrá una separación Rumbelle, pero tenemos una gran sorpresa para los fans, Emilie ya sabes qué hacer, y por último Sean y Lana, su ship se formará, de seguro muchas Evil Regal comenzarán a shipearlos, así que se los dejo a su creatividad. 

Adam y Eddy dieron unas últimas recomendaciones y dieron por terminada la reunión, Jen se quedó un momento conversando con Ginny y Josh, mientras veía cómo Sean se acercó a hablarle a Lana, no lo soportaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, sentía que cada vez se ponía más difícil todo, había decidido dar un paso al costado, pero si tan sólo su corazón cooperara. No pudo más y se despidió de la pareja, salió por la puerta para recoger sus maletas que ya estaban listas en su departamento, Lana la vio salir. 

Llegó a la puerta del departamento que la productora había conseguido para ella, los del resto del cast se encontraban en otros pisos, antes sintió que pudo llamarle casa, pero no, ya no más. Extrajo las llaves de su bolsillo y al momento de acercar el metal a la cerradura oyó una voz que la paralizó por completo. 

-No te despediste de mí. 

Era Lana. 

Su mano tembló, pero trató de mantenerla firme mientras sostenía aún la llave, cerró los ojos y se obligó a no mostrar demasiada emoción aunque por dentro sintió una explosión de mariposas. 

-Te vi ocupada, no quise interrumpir - dijo dándose vuelta completamente. Y se arrepintió, prefirió no haberlo hecho porque cuando la miró, sintió sus defensas derrumbarse, lo único que quedaba en pie era su estúpido orgullo. 

Lana lucía una hermosa media sonrisa, estaba allí parada vistiendo unos leggins, con botas ambos negros, una camiseta blanca y encima un abrigo negro con una chalina ploma, ni siquiera se esforzaba por lucir así de hermosa, y aun así Jennifer no pensaba conocer mujer más perfecta. 

"Que estupidez" - pensó. 

-Sean dice que eres intensa, y tiene la ligera impresión que no te cae bien. 

-Wow debe ser un genio, que excelente deducción, cómo lo hizo - le respondió Jen con sarcasmo. 

-Jen, es su trabajo defender a su personaje 

-Y el mío también ¿O no? Además me parece estúpido que le den a Regina otra familia cuando ya tiene a Henry. 

-Regina ha sufrido mucho en el amor ¿No crees que merece a alguien que le dé lo que se le negó toda su vida? 

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué él?, es una copia barata de Emma, de seguro van a querer crear la tensión que existía entre las dos. 

-No sabía que shipeabas SwanQueen - le dijo Lana con una sonrisa. 

-No lo hago, ni lo haré. Simplemente el argumento me parece pobre y apresurado y gracias por hacerme recordar a las SwanQueeners que nos van a reventar el Twitter furiosas, eso es genial y ahora este...Sean 

-Es nuevo, no conoce a nadie... 

-Precisamente, es nuevo y ya tiene aires de grandeza. 

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Acabas de conocerlo! 

-En serio Lana si has venido a defenderlo... 

-No vine por eso, vine por ti, quería saber cómo estabas...no dejamos muy bien las cosas anoche. 

-Para mí quedó muy claro. 

-Exactamente por eso, si decidimos quedar en los mejores términos, ¿Por qué terminamos discutiendo? Hoy estuviste toda la mañana distante. 

-Lana, tú misma lo has dicho, decidimos quedar en buenos términos, eso no quiere decir que tengamos que andar juntas todo el tiempo. 

-¿Qué?…tú... ¿ya no quieres verme? 

-No cambies lo que digo - la mirada de Lana la destrozaba, quería abrazarla y por eso quería patearse al mismo tiempo, la morena ya había elegido a Fred, ¿por qué no podía lastimarla y gozar con ello? - dame tiempo ¿sí? Yo...- la amaba demasiado, era por eso - sólo necesito un tiempo - no podía decirle "para dejar de pensar en ti”, sería humillarse, bastaba con todo lo que dijo la noche anterior. 

-…Está bien… ¿Cómo está Ava? 

-Bien, con mi hermana en LA ¿Y Lola? 

-En NY con mamá - Lana quería acercarse y decirle todo, cuánto lo sentía, cuánto se moría porque lo suyo se pudiese dar, pero ya había sido lastimada mucho por esa relación, no podía empeorar las cosas con un simple gesto como tomarla de la mano o pasar su cabello rubio por detrás de su oreja como solía hacerlo, su celular sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, era Fred, ya había llegado al departamento, ellos viajaban a la casa de éste en la noche, debía empacar. 

-Debo irme. 

-Lo sé. 

-Que tengas un buen vuelo, supongo que nos vemos el lunes, haré todo lo posible para darte ese tiempo, después de todo Emma y Regina tienen mucho que solucionar, espero que sea suficiente este fin de semana.

Ni una semana, ni un mes, ni un año, por Dios ni una vida entera sería suficiente para olvidarla. 

-¿Fred te espera no? 

-Adiós Jen. – se despidió Lana dando media vuelta y alejándose en el pasillo. 

 

Jennifer la vio alejarse, luchó, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar caer esa lágrima que amenazaba con resbalar por el rabillo de su ojo. Qué difícil es amar cuando existen tantos obstáculos de por medio, aun cuando tus propias inseguridades constituyen uno muy grande y pesado, la había dejado ir hace mucho, ella era la única culpable, y cuando la veía irse recordó el día que llegó a su vida, un torbellino de imágenes y voces pasaron como una película ante sus ojos. 

*flashback* 

-¿Hola? 

-¡Jennifer, hola! Te habla  
Eddy. 

\- ¡Holaaa Eddy! ¿Qué hay? 

\- ¿Tú crees que puedas  
darnos el encuentro mañana en las oficinas del canal? 

-¡Claro! ¿A qué hora? 

\- En la tarde, te pasaré los detalles a tu correo, quiero que ensayes unas líneas con la actriz que hemos  
elegido para que sea La Reina Malvada, la rival de Emma, sólo queremos proyectarnos para seguir con los guiones. 

\- No hay problema, mañana nos vemos entonces. 

-Excelente, Adam te manda saludos, adiós. 

\- Adioos.

Jennifer estaba emocionada había conseguido un papel protagónico en una serie que prometía mucho, siendo  
los productores de Lost , Adam y Eddy , sabía que traían mucho ingenio para el show, el guión le encantó, la complejidad de su personaje le atrajo e inmediatamente se compenetró con Emma Swan, no había pasado una semana pero ya la quería, una chica común y corriente, marcada por tragedias pero que en realidad era una princesa de un cuento de hadas, verdaderamente ¿Quién no querría ver ese show? Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa prendió su laptop y revisó su bandeja de entrada, el correo de Eddy ya había llegado y leía "Piloto". 

Las grabaciones no comenzaban hasta dentro de un mes, el cast estaba siendo completado, así que esta sería la primera vez que vería el guión completo, Eddy en el mensaje le pedía que ensaye la página treinta y dos, Jen imprimió el guión completo y se dirigió a esa página. 

"La escena del árbol" decía el título, inmediatamente lo leyó, Emma iba a cortar el árbol de manzanas de la alcaldesa como signo de amenaza… 

 

"...Porque hermana, tú tampoco tienes idea de lo que soy capaz..."

Espero que la alcaldesa...-tomó el guión y leyó su nombre - Regina Mills, cumpla las expectativas, porque ésto  
es guerra - se dijo Jen cerrando el libreto y acostándose, mañana sería un día interesante. 

 

~ Morrilla ~ Morrilla ~ Morilla ~ Morrilla ~ Morrilla ~ Morrilla ~ Morrilla ~ Morrilla ~ Morilla ~ Morrilla

 

Faltaban exactamente diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde y Jen ya entraba a las oficinas, encontrando a Adam sentado. 

Ese día Jen había decidido ir vestida cómodamente, se puso un jean, unas botas beige cortas, un polo blanco y una camisa a cuadros roja, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. 

-¡Jennifer! Llegas temprano ¡Bien! Toma asiento.- le dijo saludándola. 

\- ¡Hey Adam! ¿Y Eddy? 

\- Está abajo, creo que fue por un café. 

\- ¡Ugh! Buena idea, iré a traer uno, ya vuelvo. 

\- Jen, espera ¿Me traerías unos cigarros? Al lado de la cafetería hay una máquina expendedora. 

-¡Claro! Ya vuelvo. 

Felizmente para ella no había fila de espera en la cafetería, tomó un sorbo del expreso negro y sintió su cuerpo recobrar la energía que necesitaba, luego de un minuto recordó los cigarros y miró a la derecha buscando la máquina expendedora, la encontró pero estaba ocupada, de todas maneras se acercó y mientras caminaba iba visualizando a una mujer que parecía luchar con la máquina, al parecer se había comido sus monedas o no le había dado lo que ella quería, la morena de cabello corto y largas piernas que se perdían en un abrigo que descansaba sobre su derrier y se mecía libremente desde allí, no era alta, pero esas botas negras sí que le ayudaban. 

Si se veía tan bien por delante como por detr... 

-¡Carajo! - la voz de la morena interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, Jen miró su reloj y faltaban cuatro  
minutos para las cuatro, debía acelerar el proceso. Se acercó y se puso a su lado. 

\- Masoquista. 

\- ¿Disculpa? - la mujer  
ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, por un momento le pareció familiar. 

“¿Dónde la he visto antes?”- pensó la morena al fruncir el ceño y tratar de hacer memoria. 

“Mmh… ¡cierto! Jennifer Morrison, la actriz de House” recordó la morena al notar cómo los curiosos ojos  
verdes de Jen recorrían su cuerpo. 

Jennifer no se consideraba lesbiana, ni bisexual, apenas podría aceptar ser llamada heteroflexible, ella  
prefería pensar que disfrutaba admirar la belleza femenina y definitivamente aquí tenía mucho para admirar. 

\- Le gusta recibir golpes, desde que vine por primera vez, veo a la gente hacer eso. 

\- Oh... 

\- Pero una vez vi a un tipo darle el golpe correcto, creo que fue así...- Jen se puso al lado de la máquina  
y le dio un golpe que parecía más un empujón, logrando que la máquina bote no una sino dos cajetillas de cigarro. 

\- Que bueno que conozcas sus manías- dijo sonriendo la morena, mientras se agachaba para tomar las cajetillas, Jennifer le sonrío. - Gracias. 

\- No hay de qué, ahora ya sabes cómo tratarla. 

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta - le respondió con una pequeña risa, su voz era grave pero melódica, muy pocas  
personas había conocido con ese timbre de voz, y casi ninguna lo hacía sonar, tan… pero tan...- toma 

\- ¿Qué? - Jen miró abajo y la morena le estaba ofreciendo una cajetilla- oh no, no, no te preocupes. 

\- Insisto - le dijo poniendo la cajetilla en sus manos – tómalo como un agradecimiento. 

\- Está bien - le respondió  
sonriendo tímidamente, raro para Jen reaccionar así, su celular sonó, era Adam - me ...tengo que ir- la otra mujer miró su reloj y asintió. 

\- Sí... yo también, que tengas un buen día. 

\- Tú también y gracias por la cajetilla- le dijo Jen acercándose a las escaleras, no quería esperar al  
ascensor.

"Espera" - se dijo– “no le pregunté su nombre” - dudó en regresar pero su celular sonó de nuevo,  
dio suspiro y siguió su camino. 

\- Hey Adam, disculpa, la máquina me retrasó. 

\- Lo sé, estúpida máquina, gracias. 

\- ¿Eddy aún no llega? 

\- Sí, estuvo aquí, ha bajado a encontrarse con Lana, que ya llegó. 

\- ¿Lana? 

\- La actriz que interpretará a Regina Mills alias La Reina Malvada. 

\- ¡Ah! Entiendo. 

\- Por esto te llamaba, para que te apresures porque ya estaban llegando, y dime ¿Leíste el guión? 

\- Sí, es bast...- no pudo terminar lo que decía porque oyó la voz de Eddy entrando a la sala. 

\- Ya están aquí - dijo Adam. 

Jennifer estaba sentada frente a la puerta, Adam estaba a su derecha sentado en el extremo superior de  
la mesa grande, sólo le bastó levantar la mirada para ver entrar a Eddy primero, quien dejó abierta la puerta para hacer pasar a... 

"¡¡¡¿¿¿La morena de los cigarros???!!!- pensó - ¿¿Ella será la actriz que interpretará a la Reina Malvada?? - no  
esperaba a alguien tan joven y tan… " 

\- ¡Jennifer! Te presento a Lana Parrilla, la actriz que hemos elegido para interpretar a Regina Mills - le dijo Eddy, ella seguía sentada y se puso de pie en un segundo. 

\- ¡Tú! 

\- Tú... - le dijo sonriendo Lana. 

\- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó Adam. 

-¡No!...digo sí...nos vimos abajo, junto a la máquina expendedora - dijo Jen aún sorprendida. 

\- Ella no me conoce, pero yo sí la reconocí - agregó Lana risueña. 

\- Espera… ¿Sabías quién era yo? 

\- Te vi en House y saqué mis conclusiones.- le respondió despreocupada. 

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? 

\- No quise arruinar la sorpresa - le dijo pícaramente, haciéndola sonreír. 

\- Eres buena - le dijo Jen tomando asiento. 

\- Lo sé - le devolvió Lana riéndose y haciendo lo mismo entre Adam y Eddy, frente a la rubia. 

\- Pues genial, ahora que ya rompieron el hielo , quiero verlas en acción - intervino Adam- como habrán  
leído en el guión, la escena que quiero que hagan, no contiene mucho diálogo, pero sí mucha imposición de poderes, ya que aquí es donde Emma saca a relucir su carácter rebelde a la alcaldesa, que está acostumbrada a que cumplan sus órdenes, lo que quiero en esta escena es la picardía y valentía de Emma y la furia e impotencia de Regina, recuerda Lana que Regina no tiene magia, por lo que no puede hacer lo que hacía en el mundo de cuentos  
de hadas, en donde con un simple movimiento de muñeca mandaba a volar por los aires a un puñado completo de soldados sin mucho esfuerzo y Emma, pues es una guerrera del mundo real, creció sola y luchó sola ante las adversidades, ahora señoritas si nos enseñan lo preparado por favor. 

\- Después de usted, Madam Mayor.- le dijo Jennifer poniéndose de pie. 

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez, Miss Swan.- le contestó Lana dejando su abrigo sobre su silla, quedando con una blusa blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo en todos los lugares correctos. 

Adam y Eddy se miraron y sonrieron. 

Lana se sentó en el extremo de la mesa frente a Eddy, fingiendo firmar y tomar nota de una serie de documentos frente a ella, de pronto su postura cambió completamente, incluso sus facciones, de relajadas a serias y emanando una superioridad sobrentendida, toda una reina de los tiempos modernos. 

Jen se sitúo al extremo derecho de la sala con una sonrisa propia de una badass, no le tenía miedo a nada, se reía de las amenazas, nadie nunca podría atemorizar a Emma Swan. 

\- De pronto Regina escuchó el sonido de la sierra eléctrica.- Dijo Adam. 

Lana levantó la mirada y se puso de pie asomándose a la ventana imaginaria que se encontraba tras ella, y la miró, Jennifer con gran audacia fingía tener una sierra en sus dos manos, incluso haciendo vibrar su cuerpo al cortar las ramas. Lana resopló y con una postura tensa, parecía prenderse en llamas, se dio media vuelta y caminó con  
decisión hacia donde estaba Jennifer. 

\- ¡Qué demonios piensas que haces! - le dijo con una furia contenida que habría hecho temblar a cien soldados, pero no a Emma Swan. Jennifer hizo amago de tirar la sierra al piso y mostró una sonrisa placentera al ver la furia de la alcaldesa. 

\- Recogiendo manzanas –le respondió con tono sarcástico mientras la alcaldesa se acercaba y se ponía a centímetros de ella encarándola, Jen por dentro tembló un poco y sintió que la boca se le secaba ante la intensidad de la morena, pero estaba loca si retrocedía, tenía que devolverle el desafío. 

\- ¡Te has vuelto loca!- exclamó Lana al mirarla con desesperación e ira a los ojos, su árbol querido  
había sido mutilado. 

 

\- No, tú estás loca… si crees que una incriminación es suficiente para ahuyentarme. Tendrás que hacer  
algo mejor. Si me atacas una vez más, volveré por el resto del árbol, porque hermana, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz - le respondió Jen sin perderse ni un parpadeo y encontrando su mirada en cada dirección, mientras Lana la miraba con furia e impotencia, pero se le dibujaba una sonrisa de placer que la  
descolocó - maníaca, como la Reina malvada, perfecto- pensó Jennifer ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su ser. 

-Tu turno – dijo Jen al sonreír con suficiencia mientras se volvía y se alejaba, dejando a una Regina  
impotente. 

-Corte - dijo Eddy. 

Lana y Jennifer regresaron a sus posturas relajadas, aunque aún agitadas por el  
despliegue de emociones previo. 

-Eso fue...- dijo Adam 

-Intenso- completó Eddy. 

-Definitivamente. 

-Intenso bueno o malo- preguntó Lana al lado de Jen. 

-¡Oh intenso bueno, muy bueno! - le respondió tomando aire Adam. 

-Excelente chicas, no podemos haber elegido mejor. 

Adam y Eddy las invitaron a tomar sus asientos respectivos y les hablaron que las locaciones ya estaban casi listas y en dos semanas estarían partiendo a Canadá, la residencia estaba siendo preparada y las grabaciones comenzaban en un mes, habiendo conversado unos detalles más como los vestuarios que utilizarían y cuándo les tomarían las medidas, las despidieron y les pidieron estar alertas ante cualquier llamado y de no ser así se verían en dos semanas para viajar a Vancouver. Ambos se quedaron en la sala. 

-Y dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ésto? 

-¿Con qué?- le preguntó Adam. 

-¡Con el elefante en la habitación, Adam! ¿Hola? La tensión sexual estaba a punto de consumir mis ojos.- Adam rió y Eddy se le unió. 

-Bueno pues eso verdaderamente será interesante… 

Lana y Jennifer caminaron juntas hacia el ascensor, Jen puso su mano para evitar que las puertas se cierren y le dio pase a Lana. 

\- Gracias. 

\- De nada.- le dijo situándose a su lado en el reducido espacio.

\- ¿Y qué crees, piensas que les haya gustado nuestra actuación? 

\- Yo pienso que definitivamente, eres una excelente actriz.- Lana se sonrojó y rió.

\- Gracias, tú eres genial también, me encantó cuando usaste la sierra- Jennifer rió mirando al piso. 

\- Aun así pienso que debiste decirme que me habías reconocido. 

\- Lo sé, y lo siento, supongo que me faltó el tiempo. 

 

\- En ese caso yo tampoco te pregunté tu nombre ¿Comencemos de nuevo? - Lana la miró sonriendo y asintió - Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Jennifer.- le dijo extendiendo su mano. 

\- Que tal Jennifer, yo soy Lana y el gusto es mío - le respondió tomando su cálida mano entre las suyas, ninguna de las dos podía descifrar qué sucedía entre ellas, por qué les era tan difícil sonreírse sin sonrojarse en menos de tres segundos o por qué parecía que el oxígeno les faltaba al mirarse, dos mundos habían colisionado y un nuevo  
comienzo había llegado a sus vidas. Reluctantemente separaron sus manos. 

\- Bueno, Jennifer, me quedo en el primer piso, ¿Tú? 

\- Sótano, allí está mi auto, ¿Has venido en taxi?- le preguntó con la ilusión de darle un aventón, no estaba  
lista para dejar ir a la morena. 

\- No, mi amiga está esperando aparcada afuera. 

\- Oh...- dijo Jen con decepción, las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso. 

 

\- Nos veremos pronto, Jen - le dijo Lana saliendo del ascensor y lanzándole una sonrisa. 

\- Adiós.- Y la vio alejarse. 

*fin de flashback*

El presente la golpeó con fuerza ahora Jen estaba parada en la puerta del departamento que odiaba y la figura que se alejaba no se iba con una promesa de volver a ella, todo había cambiado y ella era la única culpable. 

-Si sólo me hubiera atrevido a amarte cuando me lo pediste…-susurró a la nada al introducir la llave y abrir la puerta del departamento.

 

Continuará...


	2. Y todo por un beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer hace todo lo posible para dejar de pensar en Lana pero todo le recuerda a ella y termina recordando su primer beso.

Su paso era acelerado, las ruedas de su maleta se asemejaban a aquellos autos en las películas de acción, saltando obstáculos y cayendo con gracia sobre el pavimento. Miradas fugaces se posaban en ella murmurando a su al rededor, se sintió como cuando de niña utilizó el maquillaje de su mamá, Ronald McDonalds a su lado palidecía, y corrió por la calle buscándola atrayendo la atención de todos, ese día por primera vez sintió vergüenza en su corta existencia, su madre sonrió al notar que su pequeña sentía que algo había hecho mal y la consoló, le quitó la pintura con un pañuelo húmedo y las miradas desaparecieron ,ahora ni la mitad de maquillaje adornaba su rostro pero las miradas seguían allí, era su vida ahora.

Un par de flashes la recibieron en la entrada, y a estas alturas no debería afectarle e incluso debería disfrutarlo como imaginaba de adolescente fingiendo ser una actriz famosa frente al espejo de su baño, pero no, hoy no.

Parece increíble cómo las esferas de la vida se conjugan para crear un equilibrio y mantener a flote una relativa felicidad, pero cuando una de ellas comienza a fallar o en su caso explota dejando un vacío por donde todas sus ilusiones comenzaron a escaparse, sólo queda una salida cuando lo único que se toca es fondo, ignorar que alguna vez esa esfera estuvo allí.

Amaba las luces que iluminaban cada rincón del aeropuerto, le hacía sentir menos sola. El sonido de su celular interrumpió su penumbra.

\- Hola.

\- ¡Wof! ¡Wof! Ava al teléfono ¡wof! mi mamá no llega ¡wof! dijo que vendría hoy y la cena que hizo la tía Jul, wof, está casi lista, wof, si mami no venir, me haré pis en su plato ¡wof! 

Jen se mordió el labio para frenar las inmensas ganas de reírse, podía imaginar la expresión que tendría Julia al tratar de imitar a Ava.

\- Ava, amor de mi vida, mami tuvo un retraso pero ya se encuentra en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión.

\- ¡¿Recién estás en el aeropuerto?! ...wof.

\- La reunión se extendió...fue horrible - dijo murmurando lo último más para sí misma - nos veremos pronto un beso para la perra más coqueta de este mundo...y para ti también Ava.

\- Estúpida.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- Me traes un Toblerone.

-¿No estabas a dieta?

\- Es para Ava ¡Duh!

\- Sí, claro...- miró a la pantalla y su vuelo ya estaba siendo anunciado - ya sale mi avión, me tengo que ir.

\- Te esperamos, te quiero y traéme mi chocolateeeee.

\- Pensé que era para Ava.

\- ¿Wof?

\- Adiós, Jul - Cortó sonriendo, extrañaba a su hermana y saber que la vería pronto era un gran alivio para ella.

Para su tranquilidad encontró su asiento despejado sin muchas personas a su al rededor, una de las ventajas de viajar en primera clase. La azafata al reconocerla se le acercó un par de veces para comprobar si necesitaba algo, ante su negativa la esbelta mujer sonrió y se retiró deseándole un buen viaje, ofreciendo su asistencia ante cualquier eventualidad, más relajada se hundió en el asiento de cuero y tomó uno de los libros que había elegido para el camino, "El Secreto" era uno que hace tiempo le habían recomendado y qué mejor oportunidad para develar el misterio, además necesitaba un título para recomendar el libro y película de la semana a sus fans en Twitter y Facebook, tradición que ahora formaba parte de su rutina y disfrutaba mucho.

Su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente, es más sentía que una siesta le vendría bien, hasta que a la azafata se le ocurrió la genial idea de pasar un episodio de Once, y no le molestaba ser reconocida por los pasajeros, no, eso de por sí era inevitable, el momento en que sus nervios se retorcieron fue al ver la escena que ahora plagaba la pantalla.

“La escena de la mina"

Debía de ser una broma, no, no, nada de ésto tenía sentido, quiso culpar a Lana, pero ¿Cómo podría saber ella qué avión iba a tomar? Estaba perdiendo la cordura, no podía culpar a una mujer que estaba a kilómetros de distancia con su novio.

Su...novio...

Cuando empezaba a lamentarse un comentario interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Hombre, pensé que se iban a besar! -comentó un pasajero no muy lejos de ella.

\- ¿No has visto esta serie antes? - le preguntó su amigo al parecer.

\- No. Pero desde mañana comienzo. Quiero saber hasta qué punto llegan esas dos.

Jennifer rodó dramáticamente los ojos e intentó hundirse en su asiento más si fuera posible

\- Si supieras...- dijo en voz baja dándole la bienvenida a la avalancha de recuerdos que inundaron su mente. 

**flashback**

\- ¡Acción! - se oyó decir al director.

\- Henry es mi hijo también- dijo una Emma Swan aturdida por la preocupación, la alcaldesa nublada en su empeño por apoderarse de su hijo no le permitía ayudar.

Regina nunca necesitó la ayuda de nadie, como una Reina se sentía autosuficiente ¿Qué había pasado muchos años tras un escritorio? Si tan sólo supiera la rubia necia todas las batallas que había librado, pero no podía hacérselo saber ¿Cierto?

Con determinación se acercó a Emma y no la miró a los ojos, le miró el alma, la tensión se disparó. Lana ni siquiera notó cómo Jamie se alejó de la escena dejándolas a ambas en una burbuja inquebrantable. Jennifer no retrocedió ante su avance y por un momento la sintió mirar sus labios y sonrojarse ligeramente

¿Era Emma Swan o Jennifer Morrison la dueña de esas reacciones ante su cercanía?- se preguntó. 

Sólo había una manera de saberlo, pero sería después. Regina Mills quería a su hijo vivo y no le importó la humillación de dejar esa tarea en manos de la mujer que despreciaba, quien se lo quería arrebatar.

\- Sólo tráelo de vuelta.

Jennifer por un momento olvidó lo que debía decir o hacer, Lana había estado tan deliciosamente cerca de ella, sintió su fragancia fresca con ciertos toques de canela, la primavera vivía en una mujer, después de tantos día de deseo contenido por ella casi olvidó también que un equipo completo de camarógrafos, asistentes y actores la estaban mirando esperando por su parte para seguir con la escena, finalmente pudo reaccionar, pobremente, pero lo hizo. Emma Swan miró al piso abrumada por la emoción que vio en los ojos de la morena, asintió y se alejó, debía tomar aire.

Jennifer Morrison debía respirar.

\- ¡Corte!

“¡Oh Dios, gracias!” pensó la rubia al caminar deprisa e informar que iría por una café dejando a una Lana con muchas dudas. Necesitaba alejarse de aquella escena lo más rápido posible, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y tomar algo que normalizara su respiración aunque dudaba mucho que un café lograra eso.

“¡Maldita sea Jen, contrólate!” Se regañó al sentir que sus manos seguían temblando.

-¡Jen, espera! –escuchó gritar a Jamie a su espalda.  
-Ahora no, Jamie –musitó al cerrar los ojos levemente y darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Jen?- exclamó Jamie evidentemente desconcertado y muy curioso.

“Ni yo misma lo sé”- se dijo internamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó en tono sereno al alzar una ceja.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. Ustedes casi…

-¿Casi qué?

-Olvídalo. –respondió rápidamente, sabía que la rubia no admitiría lo que acababa de suceder. –Sólo trata de resolver esa tensión que hay entre tú y Lana, no quieren que todos comiencen a hablar de lo inevitable y no me refiero sólo al staff -. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, una pequeña sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse antes que Jennifer pudiera articular alguna mentira.

¿Y cómo se hace eso? –se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro. Su abdomen se tensó.

Tal vez la tensión se resolvería si… como respuesta sintió un leve hormigueo en los labios. 

\- Ohhh Dios no…Esto no le podía estar pasando… ¡Quería besar a Lana Parrilla! Eso estaba mal, muy mal…

Una leve turbulencia la devolvió al presente, necesitando parpadear un par de veces antes de soltar un bufido. Su corazón había comenzado a latir más deprisa y sus manos comenzaron a temblar por el recuerdo, debía admitir que la escena de la mina había causado impacto, no sólo para ella o para Lana, sino también a los camarógrafos, hasta para el director, pero principalmente pudo notarlo en Adam y Eddy que en aquel momento omitieron su opinión, pero sus rostros reflejaban malicia, curiosidad; eso sólo significaba que de alguna manera se beneficiarían de esa extraña tensión que solía tener al estar cerca de Lana y así fue.

“Todo por el show” –esbozó una sonrisa triste y se adentró en sus cavilaciones. 

Creía que ir a Los Ángeles y relajarse el fin de semana con su hermana y con Ava, sería el plan perfecto para alejarse de todo lo relacionado con Once o específicamente con Lana, pero la vida y el destino se empeñaba en demostrarle que no se puede huir de ciertas cosas y menos cuando lo sentimientos están involucrados.

En ese instante una voz grave y segura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pasajeros, les habla el capitán. Tendremos cierta turbulencia durante algunos minutos debido a que se aproxima una tormenta, nada de qué preocuparse, por favor abrochen sus cinturones.  
-¡Perfecto! Un capítulo de Once, recuerdos y ahora una tormenta. ¿Esto podría ser peor? –gruñó al abrocharse el cinturón y masajear sus sienes, ese viaje acabaría “matándola”. 

Como si alguien en particular la escuchara, otra “interesante conversación” interrumpió sus lamentos.

-¡Wow! el capítulo estuvo genial. La actriz que hace el papel de la alcaldesa es una mujer muy hermosa ¿Está casada?

-No, pero está comprometida. He escuchado que el tipo es un empresario multimillonario, ser actriz y salir con alguien así es tener mucha suerte.

-La suerte la tiene él y creo que ni siquiera lo sabe – musitó Jen bastante enfadada al cruzar sus brazos y dirigir la vista hacia la ventanilla.

Ya no le quedaban dudas, ese viaje sería una tortura.

Tres horas más tarde se encontraba en una sala privada del aeropuerto de Los Ángeles totalmente agotada y de malhumor, lo primero que haría al llegar donde Julia sería tomarse un trago de algo realmente fuerte y darse una ducha tibia para relajar sus músculos. No sabía con exactitud qué había odiado más del viaje, si el capítulo de Once, la insistencia de la azafata y su molesta sonrisa al ver la escena de la mina, la conversación de los chicos cercanos a su asiento o el recuerdo de lo que sentía al estar cerca de Lana.   
“De seguro fue un poco de todo”

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fina y temblorosa voz familiar.

-Lo siento, el tráfico está horrible. Bienvenida a Los Ángeles –dice una joven delgada, de mediana estatura y cabello castaño al sonreírle nerviosamente. 

Había llegado cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde y sabía que Jennifer Morrison no era famosa precisamente por su paciencia, la rubia solía ser exigente con la puntualidad y con muchas otras cosas en su vida.

-He tenido uno de los peores viajes de mi vida y me he visto obligada por tu retraso a estar una hora sentada, leyendo revistas aburridas - su tono era bajo pero mordaz. 

Estaba segura que su asistente no había tenido la culpa de su retraso y por su expresión avergonzada, sabía que la chica había hecho un gran esfuerzo por estar a tiempo, sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes la dejaban con un sin sabor e ira que no sabía cómo controlar.

-Espero que esto no se repita, Susan. Y en el viaje de regreso, necesito que muevas todos tus contactos, si es posible. Durante el próximo vuelo no quiero que pongan ningún capítulo de Once y antes de llegar a casa quiero que compres un Toblerone para Julia, por favor. Eso último lo dijo en tono bajo y un poco más relajada al recordar los antojos de su pequeña hermana.

-Está bien – fue lo único que se atrevió a articular la joven antes de tomar las maletas de la rubia y salir con ésta discretamente del aeropuerto. Jennifer supuso que llegaría exhausta y no deseaba tener que caminar entre fotógrafos y tener que contestar preguntas acerca de Once o de su vida amorosa. Por lo que su joven asistente había tenido que dar pistas falsas sobre la hora de llegada de la rubia y conseguir una minivan con el logo de FedEx para pasar desapercibidas.

Durante el camino Susan colocó música suave y trató de permanecer en silencio para tratar de relajar a su jefa, alegrándose al ver que ésta se había quedado profundamente dormida. A pesar del maquillaje que ocultaban las pecas de Jen, podía notar los círculos ensombrecidos debajo de los ojos de la rubia, era obvio que no había estado durmiendo bien. Su jefa no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo, pero era agradable y divertida siempre y cuando no estuviera perdiendo sueño, cerca de la prensa o de cualquier cosa que tuviera relacionada con el show, por alguna extraña razón Jen odiaba que se le mencionara el tema. Parecía que Jennifer deseaba huir a toda costa de todo lo relacionado a la serie o de alguien dentro de la misma.

Susan trató de apartar esos pensamientos y se concentrarse en la carretera, sin embargo muy dentro de ella sigue preguntándose qué atormenta en extremo a su jefa.  
Al llegar a uno de las tiendas de comestibles más cercana a la residencia de las Morrison, Susan detiene la minivan y se baja sin hacer mucho ruido y compra el chocolate favorito de Julia sin que Jen se dé cuenta empieza la marcha de nuevo, a pesar que la rubia quería ocultarlo era bastante notorio que necesitaba descansar, estar en paz.

-Hemos llegado. Hogar dulce hogar –avisó Susan suavemente al haber terminado de bajar las maletas. 

-Mmh… Ya era hora. Por favor, mientras esté aquí no quiero llamadas, si es Adam o Eddy le dices que el lunes podemos hablar tranquilamente – dijo con voz ronca por haber estado durmiendo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Está bien, me encargaré de todo. Disfruta del fin de semana, me saludas a Julia y a Ava.

-Ok, nos vemos el lunes. – se despidió luego de tomar el chocolate y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Susan era la mejor asistente que había tenido, era una chica inteligente, ágil y la única capaz de soportar el especial humor de la rubia. Solía saber exactamente lo que Jen necesitaba y cuándo lo necesitaba, lo que hizo que de una forma bastante rápida formara parte de la familia.

Sin mucha energía pero sintiéndose mejor Jen subió los escalones que la dirigían al penthouse.

-Ava, cariño, mamá está en casa. –dejó las maletas en la entrada y colocó las llaves en la pequeña mesita de roble mientras con el pie cerraba la puerta.

-¡Wof! has demorado un montón, mamá. ¿Dónde está mi chocolate? – respondió Julia divertida al asomar la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Tonta – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de acercarse rápidamente hacia su hermana y darle un fuerte abrazo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por ese momento, por fin estaba en casa.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le interrogó Julia desconcertada al acariciar la espalda de su hermana mayor.

Jennifer sólo solía darle abrazos tan largos y fuertes cuando algo la llenaba de preocupación o cuando su corazón estaba roto. La última vez que la rubia la había abrazado así fue el día que había roto con Amaury Nolasco.

-Sí, te extrañé demasiado. –respondió Jen rápidamente al alejarse un poco de su hermana y buscar con la mirada a Ava.

-En el sofá. Se durmió esperándote.

Julia observó como la rubia se acercaba al sofá negro de cuero a contemplar cómo su pequeña princesa dormía tranquilamente. Sabía que algo le molestaba a su hermana, pero no se lo diría tan fácilmente. Jen era del tipo de persona que necesitaba llegar al límite para poder abrirse y decir las cosas tal como las sentía.

\- ¿Qué tal el vuelo? –preguntó antes de dirigirse a la cocina y terminar de preparar la pasta.

\- No hablemos de eso… -gruñó al acercarse al estante de vinos y servirse una copa de la mejor botella que poseía su hermana. Necesitaba relajarse con suma urgencia.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-Como no tienes idea. Mejor hablemos de otras cosas. – respondió rápidamente al colocar el chocolate encima de la alacena.

\- Para que estés bebiendo la única botella de Perrier Jouet debió ser bastante malo. Mejor hablemos de algo menos tenso ¿Cómo está Lana?

En ese momento el vino se escapó por el tubo incorrecto y Jen sintió su garganta cerrarse y una repentina tos atacó su cuerpo.

\- ¡Dios, Jen! ¿Estás bien? – La morena estaba preocupada y un poco desconcertada al ver en los ojos de su hermana algo parecido al miedo o al dolor.

Jennifer tenía el rostro completamente de color carmín y sus ojos comenzaban a verse llorosos.  
-Ella… Ella está bien, está con Fred – logró decir la rubia con un poco de dificultad cuando la tos fue disminuyendo.

Su rara actitud no fue ignorada por su hermana y lo sabía, sin embargo no quería profundizar en un tema al que aún no estaba lista para afrontar. Por el momento lo mejor era cambiar drásticamente el rumbo de la conversación.

-Iré a tomar un baño caliente. Cuando salga podemos cenar y hablar del nuevo cover, me encantó. Sonrió de forma nerviosa antes de darse la vuelta y llevarse con ella la copa y la botella de vino.

-Gracias por el chocolate y dudo mucho que conversemos sobre algo coherente después que te acabes esa botella. Fue lo último que pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

-¡De nada! –gritó antes de entrar a su amplia habitación. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba.

Su enorme librero blanco repleto de la mayoría de los libros que había leído en su adolescencia y otros que fueron regalos de algunos fans o de amigos y el pequeño sofá blanco cerca de su mesita de noche con el gran mono de peluche. Así como fotos con sus padres, con sus hermanos y sobrinos.

Las paredes seguían igual o más blancas que la última vez que había estado ahí, decoradas por dos pinturas abstractas de colores vivos y una fotografía en blanco y negro de la torre Eiffel, el piso era de mármol blanco, sin embargo una de las cosas que más amaba de su habitación era la enorme alfombra de nudos roja que se encontraba bajo su cama y las suaves sábanas blancas de algodón egipcio que cubrían su king size. Aquella habitación era su refugio, su templo, un lugar mágico que hacía que cualquier herida fuera sanada y que las preocupaciones pasaran a ser temas aburridos que su mente olvidaba fácilmente. Sin embargo había un tema que no podía olvidar y que la seguía a cualquier lugar.

-Un buen vino y una tina de hidromasaje. El conjunto perfecto para olvidar…espero - murmuró al llenar su copa y dirigirse al baño.

“¿Por qué tenías que preguntarme por ella Julia?” - Fue la pregunta que se apoderó de sus pensamientos mientras llenaba la tina y recogía su cabello.

“Porque es tu amiga” - Escuchó la suave voz de Julia en su mente contestando una pregunta a la que tiempo atrás temía respuesta.

“Ella no es mi amiga”

“Entonces qué es”

“Es alguien a quien debo olvidar”

Terminó de quitarse la ropa y sumergió su cuerpo en la cálida y aromática agua que al instante hizo que sus músculos se fueran relajando. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y volvió a escuchar en su mente la voz de Julia.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque es alguien a quien no me atreví a amar”

Volvió a llenar la copa y mientras cerraba los ojos dejó que el sabor burbujeante y mágico del Perrier Jouet se apodere de su cuerpo y sobre todo de su mente, llevándola suavemente a un recuerdo que había tratado de enterrar en el lugar más hondo de sus pensamientos, pero siempre le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Aquel recuerdo había cambiado todo, al punto de enseñarle que hay cosas básicas y simples por las que arriesgaríamos todo, hasta lo que pensamos que jamás pondríamos en juego. 

*flashback**

Jen se encontraba acostada en su enorme sofá verde leyendo entretenidamente el diálogo del capítulo siete, cuando su móvil vibró con la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

-“¡¿Ya leíste la escena del mausoleo?! Es muy divertida, ¡tendremos que patearnos el trasero!:D” 

Una sonrisa instantánea se dibujó en sus rosados labios al terminar de leer el mensaje. Había leído esa escena más de diez veces, imaginando lo cerca que tendría que estar de Lana y las veces que tendrían que repetir la escena por la risa de la morena. A Lana le encantaban ese tipo de escenas, desde que habían comenzado a filmar había comentado que esperaba con ansias una escena similar.  
No obstante, a Jen no le parecía tan divertidas aquellas escenas, porque todas significaban cercanía, roce y más de dieciséis horas juntas. Después de la escena de la mina había hecho todo lo posible por controlar su libido, después de todo había aceptado la atracción que sentía por la morena y lo consideraba como un crush de adolescente, el cual tendría que terminar en cualquier momento.

Exhaló un poco de aire y contestó el mensaje. Debía ser natural y dejar sus miedos atrás.

-“Sip, estaba tratando de ensayar, pero no está saliendo como quisiera”.

Mordió sus labios inconscientemente.

¿Por qué había escrito eso? estaba lejos de su entendimiento su mente le ordenaba algo pero sus manos y su cuerpo hacían de las suyas, se reprendió segundos después de haber enviado el mensaje. Había dado la idea equivocada, ya que pareciera que le estaba pidiendo ayuda, sabía que Lana lo interpretaría de esa manera.

A los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-“Mmm si deseas podemos ensayar juntas, sería más divertido y emocionante ;)”. 

Perfecto. 

Lana solía llamar divertido a hacerle una que otra broma para ver su reacción, emocionante, en este caso, sería algo que estaba segura la dejaría sin palabras. Necesitaba una excusa para prepararse y pensar algunas cosas antes de enfrentar la realidad… Julia sería la excusa perfecta, pensó.

-“Genial. Pero demoraré unos minutos. Hablo con Julia”. 

-“Bien, tomaré un baño rápido. Dejaré la puerta sin seguro :)”.

“Dejaré la puerta sin seguro…”

Repitió Jen en su mente una y otra vez hasta darse cuenta que sonreía como una niña a la que se le había dado un premio, por lo que intentó dejar de hacerlo, sin embargo fue en vano.

Había estado anteriormente en el apartamento de Lana, localizado justo encima de su piso, pero era la primera vez que no sería para ver una película o serie, si no para ensayar una escena que las dejaría igual de cerca que la escena de la mina, sólo que esta vez no habrían cámaras ni nadie que le pusiera fin con un “corten”. 

Dejó escapar un bufido y cubrió su rostro con un almohadón rojo en forma de manzana que le recordaba a la Bruja Malvada y sus escotes.

Ohhh sus escotes…

“Demonios, no debí comprar esto” Se reprendió al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. No podía creer que algunas pequeñeces le recordaran aún más a Lana.

Debía controlarse y superar la prueba, considerarse heteroflexible no era lo mismo que ser gay, ella no lo era, no, había salido con varios hombres a los que había querido y a sólo dos de ellos había amado; lo que pasaba entre ella y Lana sólo era algo confuso que pronto superaría.

Y con esa mente positiva, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación por un cambio de ropa, colocándose un pantalón largo de color blanco y una camiseta al estilo de Emma Swan del mismo color.

Se soltó la coleta y peinó un poco su cabello. Al mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar sonreír, lucía como un caballo blanco que se dirigía a los aposentos de la reina. 

“Emma Swan, vamos a ver a la reina”

Y sin dejar de sonreír tomó sus pantuflas de patito y salió de su apartamento.

Mientras iba en el ascensor pensó en que no había cenado y era más que seguro que estaría con Lana hasta la madrugada. Tal vez debería invitarla a cenar, sin embargo, aquel pensamiento hizo que mil mariposas revoloteen en su estómago. 

“Eres la salvadora, puedes con esto.” Trató de ser optimista, pero su respiración acelerada y la emoción que lentamente consumía su cuerpo, le hizo entender que esta vez su positivismo no daría resultado.

“No, eres una actriz y puedes con los nervios ¡Vamos!” En el instante que aquel pensamiento llegó a su mente, pudo escuchar como esta vez, los fuertes latidos de su corazón golpeaban casi violentamente su caja torácica. “Debes tranquilizarte, Jen” pensó al ver como las puertas del ascensor se abrían dejándola justo enfrente del apartamento de Lana.

“Todo estará bien” Se dijo a sí misma de forma segura y caminó firmemente hacia la puerta azul que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Al entrar pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Bon Jovi en el parlante del Ipod inundando la oscuridad de la sala con su pegajosa música. Lo que hizo que Jen se extrañara, no era el tipo de ambiente que esperaba. Esto sólo hacía que su ansiedad y nerviosismo aumentaran.

Las luces de la sala estaban completamente apagadas, sólo las luces de la escalera y del pasamano de la misma, la salvaban de la oscuridad total. 

\- Lana, ya llegué – exclamó en voz alta al tratar de buscar inútilmente el pequeño botón que encendía las luces.

“Debe estar en su habitación” – pensó.

Cerró la puerta y subió con cierto temor las escaleras. Una parte de ella gritaba que debía inventar una excusa e irse inmediatamente, pero otra, la impulsaba a continuar. A dejarse llevar por las tonadas de Livin’ on prayer y encontrar a Lana.

Tal vez la vería ensayando… la vería completamente transformada en Regina Mills. Esa idea hizo que una sonrisa traviesa se formara en sus labios y que sus pasos se aceleraran, amaba ver a Lana interpretar a Regina, desde su sarcasmo hasta su actitud de perra.  
Regina Mills era una mujer impresionante y comprendía muchos matices, la forma en la que Lana transmitía cada uno de ellos era de admirar.

Cuando un actor transmite con la mirada todas las emociones que engloban a la escena que está ejecutando ha alcanzado el mayor logro de todos, conectar al público con el personaje y que toda la ficción se convierta en realidad o que así lo sienta el espectador y en eso Lana era una experta.

Al llegar al último escalón pudo notar que las luces de la parte superior también se encontraban apagadas, no obstante podía distinguirse una pequeña línea de luz casi al fondo del pasillo, debido a que la puerta de la habitación de la morena se encontraba abierta.

“Take my hand and we'll make it I swear…” Escuchó cantar a Lana fuertemente desde la habitación.  
Dio largas zancadas con la ilusión de ver a la morena cantando y tal vez bailando la canción, sin embargo al entrar en la habitación, ésta se encontraba vacía.

-¿Lana? –Llamó al fruncir el ceño, sin percatarse de la muda de ropa que se encontraba tendida en la enorme cama.

-En el baño…pasa - respondió Lana sin dejar de tararear la canción.

-No sabía que te gustaba...- la frase murió en sus labios al entrar al baño y sentir como su boca se secaba.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, sus labios se entreabrieron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuello, espalda, rodeando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre causando que este se tensase. En ese momento se regañó mentalmente por ir vestida de blanco, incluyendo su ropa interior.

Aquel escalofrío había causado que sus pezones se hicieran notorios, esos viejos traicioneros; quería cubrirse el pecho y salir inmediatamente de la habitación, no obstante, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban.

Lana se encontraba en la tina cubierta de espuma y leyendo animadamente el libreto, levantando una que otra vez las piernas al dibujar en su rostro pequeñas sonrisas. Jennifer no pudo evitar sonreír a ver aquella imagen, era simplemente perfecta. Lana con el cabello húmedo, con gafas, cubierta de espuma, con una actitud divertida y adorablemente concentrada en lo que leía.  
¡Con una imagen así no podía ser positiva! Esa mujer realmente le gustaba ¡Esa mujer sería su perdición!

-¡Hey! Lo siento, sé que te dije que sería un baño rápido, pero tenía los músculos tensos. – explicó la morena de manera suave al dejar a un lado los diálogos y servirse una copa de vino no preocupándose en lo absoluto que las burbujas cubriesen sus pechos. 

Genial, alcohol. Como si no fuera suficiente su propia torpeza en incapacidad de ocultar sus emociones .Oh Dios por qué me castigas así, esas burbujas no ayudan en nada.

-Un baño caliente y un buen vino son la solución a cualquier cosa. ¿Te sirvo?- ofreció al señalar la copa vacía que estaba al lado de la suya.

La rubia aún se encontraba absorta y sin aliento, trataba de hablar, pero ninguno de sus intentos daba frutos. Lo que causó que Lana esbozara una sonrisa dulce y le guiñara el ojo de forma cariñosa, intentando que Jen se sienta más cómoda, lo que no imaginaba es que sólo causó exaltarla más.

\- Jamás se resista a la tentación de un Perrier Jouet, Miss Swan. Es un pecado - aquellas palabras fueron dichas de forma lenta y su tono se hizo más ronco de lo normal.

“Maldita mujer y esa estúpida voz endemoniadamente sexy”.- pensó amargamente Jen, odiaba cuando perdía el control, pero debía recuperarlo, por lo que se obligó a hablar.

-Jamás podría negarme a algo que Usted ofrezca, Su Majestad –logró decir después de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire.  
Y tomando un poco de valor, se acercó a la bañera para tomar la copa de la morena, dando un gran trago.

-Exquisito… -su voz sonó temblorosa y tuvo que darse la vuelta y sentarse en el suelo hasta recostar su espalda en la bañera.  
Su rostro estaba rojo y estaba segura que sus pezones aún podían notarse.

“Debes irte Jen”- Intentó decirse con la convicción de que su cuerpo se movería, sin embargo, aún estaba allí, pasmada, nerviosa y tratando de olvidar la imagen que tenía a sus espaldas. 

Lo que no sabía era que Lana había notado todas sus reacciones y por supuesto esa camiseta blanca había delatado una en especial, la morena se maravillaba con lo fácil que Jen podía demostrar lo que sentía, su cuerpo era como un lienzo en dónde sus sensaciones se dibujaban. No estaba segura de lo que la rubia podría sentir hacia ella, con el tiempo que se conocían sabía que no había conocido persona más transparente que ella pero a veces la desconcertaba lo que al mismo tiempo le intrigaba y se moría por averiguar que había detrás de todas esas señales. 

Entendía que Jennifer estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de controlar sensaciones desconocidas para ella, por lo que quiso que se concentre en algo más y comenzó a leer el libreto que había tomado nuevamente en sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios piensan que están haciendo? - Lana acababa de transformarse en Regina Mills, el tono de su voz y la fuerza en ella se lo indicaban. 

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –contestó tratando de olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban y recordar que en ese momento no era Jennifer Morrison si no Emma Swan.

-Traigo flores a la tumba de mi padre como cada miércoles.

-No la culpes a ella, es mi culpa. Quería mirar dentro -dice Jen con voz ronca tratando de imitar la voz de Jamie. Causando que Lana sonriera fugazmente.

-¿En verdad? ¿Por qué? – Lana bajó el tono de su voz. -¿Qué estabas buscando?

-Nada. No fue… nada.

-No te ves bien, cariño. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

-No, no quiero ir a casa. No contigo.

-¿No? Pero irás con ella.

-Oigan, esto es entre ustedes. Déjenme fuera de esto- Intervino Emma.

-Tiene razón. Es entre nosotros y las cosas deben cambiar - determinó con gran decisión Jen al cambiar su tono de voz otra vez.

-¿A qué se debe el cambio repentino?- preguntó Lana disfrutando de Jen en el papel de Graham.

-No tiene nada que ver con ella. Me di cuenta… que no siento nada, Regina, y ahora sé que no soy yo… eres tú.

-Así que me dejas por ella.- dijo Regina con desprecio.

-Te estoy dejando por mí mismo.

-Graham, no estás pensando con claridad.

-De hecho, estoy pensando claro por primera vez. Prefiero no tener nada que conformarme con menos. No tener nada es mejor que lo que tenemos. –la voz de Jen es cansina – Necesito sentir algo, Regina… y la única forma de lograrlo es dándome una oportunidad.

-Graham…

-Lo siento. Se terminó

\- No sé qué te habré hecho, señorita Swan, pero merecer esto… para que sigas viniendo en busca de lo que aprecio.

\- Te dije que no es por ella.- habló con voz fuerte Jen.

-Nada de esto pasaba… hasta que llegó ella.

-Lo siento… ¿pero te detuviste a pensar que tal vez el problema no sea yo, sino tú? – preguntó Emma con veneno.

-¿Perdón?- exclamó indignada.

-Henry vino a buscarme. Graham… me besó. Los dos eran desdichados.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en los labios de Jen, quien más segura se dio vuelta para mirar fijamente a Lana.

-Tal vez señora alcaldesa… necesitas mirarte detenidamente en el espejo y preguntarte por qué pasa eso - su voz se hizo más profunda y sonriendo ampliamente continuó. -¿por qué todos huyen de ti? 

\- Y ¡BAM! te golpeo ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque creo que Regina se demoró bastante, le quitaste a su hombre –dijo de forma descarada al reír abiertamente.

La voz de Lana denotaba evidente emoción, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era dulce. Jen necesitó parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta que aquello era real, aquello a lo que ella llamaba confuso, se había vuelto claro.

-¿Señorita Swan? –interrogó la morena al quitarse las gafas y fruncir el ceño.

Jen la miraba fijamente, como si deseara decirle o hacer algo.  
Y sin pensarlo un poco más, la rubia se acercó con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir y sin dejar de mirar los ojos cafés que le devolvían una mirada expectante, Jen tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles y maravillosas que había tomado en su vida.

Decidió que era momento de besar a Lana Parrilla.

La miró fugazmente antes de cerrar sus ojos y la distancia entre sus rostros, dándose impulso colocando ambos brazos sobre un lado de la tina dejó escapar un poco de aire antes de humedecer inconscientemente sus labios y atrapar los de Lana en un beso tímido, dulce, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al notar que también era correspondido.

Sus labios eran tan suaves que resbalaban contra los suyos, tomó el carnoso labio inferior de la morena delicadamente con sus dientes para luego pasar su lengua sobre él, podía escuchar los suaves gemidos de Lana que quedaban atrapados en su garganta, las ansias de entrar en su boca crecían exponencialmente a cada segundo que pasaba y sus alientos calientes se mezclaban, si lo hacía, sabía que no podría parar. No hasta hacerla suya. De un momento a otro dejó de pensar y aceptó complacida la lengua de la morena que pareció leer sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por la humedad de sus bocas y por el sabor de ese beso, un beso con sabor a gloria, a pasión. Casi se desmaya cuando sintió la lengua de Lana posarse sobre la suya y acariciarla sensualmente.

Lana enredó sus dedos en el sedoso y rubio cabello de Jen para atraerla, necesitaba sentirla más cerca, la rubia la había sorprendido y no quería que ese beso delicioso terminase muy pronto. La necesidad y desesperación por sentir más de la otra mujer se apoderó de Jen obligándola a tomar el cuello de la morena entre sus manos causando que su torso sea la única parte de su cuerpo que la balanceaba sobre la tina.

Aquel beso era el más apasionante que había dado en su vida y el más prohibido sin duda. Se habían olvidado del tiempo y del lugar donde estaban, hasta que Lana sintió que ya nada era suficiente, quería tenerla contra su cuerpo, sentirla totalmente por lo que tomó la decisión de jalar a la rubia por la camiseta para adherirse a ella, haciendo que ésta cayera casi de bruces dentro la bañera sin saber dónde sostenerse ya que lo único que tenía cerca era el cuerpo desnudo de la morena. Sus deseos, así como su cuerpo fueron mojados, literalmente por la realidad.

Acción que la había dejado pasmada y sin saber qué hacer, necesitó tomar una gran bocanada de aire hasta que por fin pudo moverse y colocar ambas manos en los extremos de la tina para equilibrarse, sacó la mitad de su cuerpo del agua quedando cara a cara con Lana que la miraba sorprendida, visiblemente sin aliento y respirando dificultosamente un hermoso rubor adornaba sus mejillas, pero luego notó que su cuerpo se encontraba entre sus piernas abiertas y la explosión de calor que sintió en la parte baja de su cuerpo le indicó que era momento de salir de allí, intentando no mirar directamente los pechos de Lana que estaban casi sobre el nivel del agua menos espumosa , se puso de pie intentando no lastimarla saliendo de la bañera hasta quedar otra vez en suelo, totalmente empapada, jadeando y con el rostro caliente y completamente carmesí.

Su camiseta blanca no dejaba nada a la imaginación y podía sentir los ojos de Lana sobre su cuerpo, se cubrió sutilmente con sus brazos, de pronto una violenta timidez se apoderó de ella.

“¿Qué había hecho?”

Quiso apartar la mirada de los ojos cafés que la volvían a mirar fijamente, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Lo… lo siento- dijo entre balbuceos al sacudir un poco el agua a toda prisa y salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Jen, espera! –gritó Lana al tratar de salir de la bañera, sin embargo, la rubia ya se había ido.

-¡Jen! –gritó por tercera vez Julia al tocar con insistencia la puerta del baño. Sacando a Jennifer de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Sí?

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormida. Debes tener los dedos como pasas, sal de la tina. 

-Voy, mamá - Pudo escuchar como la risa de su hermana se alejaba.

Miró sus dedos y efectivamente su hermana tenía razón, no podía decir cuánto tiempo tuvo en la tina…

“Debes vivir en el presente, sal del pasado” – se regañó por milésima vez.

Sin embargo la tina y la botella de Perrier Jouet siempre le recordarían a aquella noche. Quién diría que todo comenzó sólo por un beso. 

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leernos, seguiremos actualizando semanalmente.


End file.
